This invention relates to sonic energy generation and, more particularly, to an improved sonic energy transducer employing a supersonic nozzle.
In one class of sonic energy transducer, sonic waves are generated by accelerating a gas to supersonic velocity in a nozzle. To achieve supersonic flow it has been necessary in the past to establish a large pressure drop from the inlet to the outlet of the nozzle. In order to produce sufficiently high energy levels for effective atomization and other purposes, prior art sonic energy transducers have used a resonator beyond the outlet of the supersonic nozzle, as disclosed in my U.S. Pat. No. 3,230,924, which issued Jan. 25, 1966, or a sphere in the diverging section of the supersonic nozzle, as disclosed in my U.S. Pat. No. 3,806,029, which issued Apr. 23, 1974.